The instant invention relates to tents, and more particularly to a tent construction which includes a tent member and a periscope assembly on the tent member which is operative for viewing the area surrounding the tent member.
Over the years, various tents have been found to have significant levels of play value for young children. In this connection, relatively small tents which are adapted to be alternatively erected indoors or outdoors have been found to have particularly high levels of play value since they can readily be incorporated in both indoor and outdoor play activities.
The instant invention provides a tent construction which is adapted for use by children and which can be alternatively erected indoors or outdoors but which has a substantially increased level of play value. Specifically, the instant invention provides a tent construction comprising a tent member of generally dome-shaped configuration and a periscope assembly which is assembled on the tent member so that it is operative for viewing the area surrounding the tent member. The tent member is preferably made in a collapsible construction, and it preferably includes a frame portion and a flexible wall portion which is supported on the frame portion. The frame portion preferably includes a plurality of elongated frame elements which extend upwardly to an uppermost point of the tent member, and the periscope assembly is preferably detachably mounted on the frame portion proximal the uppermost point of the tent member. The periscope assembly preferably includes a base portion which is detachably received on the tent member so that it covers the uppermost portion thereof, and a periscope portion which is rotatably received in the base portion so that it extends upwardly therethrough. Further, the periscope portion is adapted so that a person looking in a substantially horizontal direction into the lower end of the periscope portion can observe the area surrounding the tent member through the upper end of the periscope portion.
It has been found that the tent construction of the instant invention has a relatively high level of play value and that it represents a significant advancement over the heretofore available tent constructions. Specifically, it has been found that the periscope assembly of the tent construction of the instant invention significantly enhances the overall play value of the tent construction by enabling a child located within the tent member to view the area surrounding the tent member. As a result, the tent construction of the instant invention is adapted to be utilized in connection with a wide variety of new and different play activities, and it therefore represents a significant advancement over the heretofore available tent constructions.
The closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,260,341 to Curtis; 2,043,019 to Swansey; and 3,951,160 to Nitu. However, these references fail to even remotely suggest the concept of incorporating a periscope into a tent; and hence, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the tent construction of the subject invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a tent construction which has a substantially increased level of play value.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a tent construction including a periscope assembly which is operative for viewing the area surrounding the tent.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a tent construction comprising a dome-shaped tent member and a periscope assembly which is mounted on the tent member and operative for viewing the area therearound.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.